Mass text messaging, including managing contacts, and sending and receiving messages in bulk based on rule sets, is often conducted via server-based systems such as server-based holding, processing, sending and receiving systems. This includes mass texting services that are accessed via a mobile application (“app”) loaded on a mobile device. While the app on the mobile device may provide a user interface for accessing messages or initiating the sending of messages, the actual message sending is accomplished at the hardware and software of a remote server.
In typical server-based systems, the gateway system is ubiquitous. Most or all of the decision making, application of rules, and other processing does not take place on a mobile device, but at the server. Additionally, a text message may not be actually sent through the native hardware of the device, but from the server. Alternatives to this approach have been considered unintelligent due to the difficulties caused by hardware restrictions, limitations and other technical issues inherent in mobile devices.
Additionally, mobile devices in many server-based systems often rely on a connection to the Internet. The mobile devices upload messages to the servers with instructions as to what the server should do with the messages (e.g., how and where to deliver them, etc.). In most cases the instructions ask the server to deliver the messages to a major telco carrier's server. The major carrier can often choose whether to deliver the messages or not. This results in a low confidence level for a user desiring to send a mass message campaign.
Small to medium-sized businesses have often been unable to participate in mass messaging campaigns due to the high costs of participating. For example, many businesses do not have the required budget and capability to use and operate established computer and web-based gateway text messaging systems. This includes the many businesses that do not have on-site computer or internet access available to staff for various reasons. The result is the inability of these businesses to establish and nurture a profitable level of relationship with their customers/prospects.